


如兄如弟

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Bottom Theseus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 代发, 还是有点plot的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: （代发，作者是年老师 AKA Vinda，这行往下都是年老师写的，我只是个搬运工）故事架构在一个更大的背景之下，感谢深深老师提供的灵感。（然而这个故事很有可能不会被写成）忒修斯和纽特在某一个时期曾一度在一起过，被斯卡曼德家的家长发现后被迫分离。忒修斯自愿给他的弟弟施了遗忘咒语（那段记忆储存在某个忒修斯触手可及的地方）。被施了咒语的弟弟因为对于痛苦的应激反应，总是不自觉的疏远哥哥。他的逃离就是从那个时刻开始的。尽管忒修斯早已做好了心理准备，但他仍然会被冷漠所刺伤，特别是在曾经拥有过温暖的情况下。即使这毫无疑问是背德的，但忒修斯仍然怀念那些触碰和体温。他偶尔会为自己感到可耻，但他从不认为这是他完美履历上的一个污点。Love is not a mistake.





	如兄如弟

即使忒修斯向来纵容纽特，他也未曾想到事情会发展到这个地步。

大概是因为某种罕见的动物信息素，他的弟弟现在陷入了情潮——而他，对神奇动物一窍不通的傲罗部部长，面对扯开自己衣服的纽特，第一次感到如此的不知所措。梅林在上，他不知道纽特什么时候练出了这样一身肌肉，他的魔杖被甩在一边，而他那久别重逢的弟弟则把他重重地压在办公桌上。忒修斯试图动动手腕，感觉到一阵疼痛。

还好自己的一忘皆空算得上炉火纯青。他走神了一刹，却被纽特顶得闷哼了一声。

纽特是今天下午突然出现在办公室的。尽管魔法部限制了幻影移形，但忒修斯还是设法在办公室里为他的弟弟留下了一个专属的通道，只要他想，随时可以来拜访。事实上，这个通道被使用的次数屈指可数。自从霍格沃茨一别之后，他已经有数月未见到纽特了。他原以为他们的关系有所好转，毕竟在异国他乡纽特第一次给了他一个成年男人之间的拥抱。然而他那亲爱的弟弟又再一次不告而别，着实是有些伤了他的心。他在百忙之中抽空给纽特写了几封信，可得到的总是寥寥数语。这不算什么稀奇事儿，自从那件事之后。可忒修斯偶尔还是会为此感到烦闷。

所以当他面对一个突然出现在办公室的纽特的时候，哪怕他有些别扭地不愿意承认，可他内心仍然是欣喜的。但他很快就发现了纽特的不对劲。他的小弟弟洒满雀斑的脸上染了一层薄薄的红晕，额头上也满是汗水。忒修斯刚想开口询问发生了什么，下一秒就被狠狠地撞在了办公桌上，腰下的钢笔硌得他生疼。他试图抽出衣服里的魔杖，可身上的人先他一步找到了它，并且甩在了一旁。紧接着他听见纽扣崩落的声音，他的马甲居然被纽特硬生生地扯开了。

这时候他突然弄清楚了这一切，纽特曾经和他提起过，又或者是他在哪本破烂的书里看到过，的确有一些动物会影响靠近他们的巫师，让他们的“某些反应”不受自己意识的控制。彼时他曾感慨巫师界果然无奇不有，却没料到有一天这种奇事会发生在自己的身上。纽特剥掉他身上的马甲，开始认真地对付起了那一颗颗繁琐的口子。

他的衬衫一点一点地敞开，微凉的空气触到皮肤，让他起了一点儿鸡皮疙瘩。这一幕是如此的荒谬，他想。他的灵魂大概又回到了某个时刻。他仍然能记起那些夏日的午后，深夜的暴雨，圣诞节前夕飘落的细雪。他能听见曾经的欢笑，争吵，哭喊，然而往日已一去不复返。魔法可以消除记忆，但是无法抹去时间的踪迹，他知道伤口从未愈合，并且在每一次触碰中隐隐作痛。他仰躺在办公桌上，冰凉的桌面已被他的身体暖得温热。

身上的青年低着头，卷曲的发梢蹭过忒修斯的脖子，他能感觉微烫的汗水滴落在他的皮肤上，从侧面滚入身下衬衫的缝隙中。向来冷静自持的傲罗此刻也失掉了引以为傲的自制力，当纽特抬起头来望向他的时候，那双绿色的眸子里盛满了他许久不曾见过的光亮，那熟悉而陌生的情感让他搏动着的心脏又瞬间失掉了一块皮肉。他的手指轻轻地落在那张与他如此相似的脸庞上，他能看见自己的指尖在微微颤抖。

忒修斯叹了一口气，让一个亲吻落在柔软的眼皮上。他们是如此地相似，一样的倔强与顽固，如两棵在风暴面前也不愿弯腰的乔木，也许终有一天会被拦腰截断，化作一堆枯枝。他们曾手足相抵，心血相连，从同一个子宫中孕育，但最终却走上了两条渐行渐远的道路。或许有有些预言在出生之时便已刻在了我们的骨血之中，我的阿尔特弥斯。窗帘遮住了暮色，一切都显得暗淡而静默，灰尘在空气中静静地浮动着。黄昏的微光落在忒修斯的侧脸之上，他低头搂着他的同胞兄弟，像是搂住了他无法抗拒的宿命。

纽特有些急切地拽下了他的裤子，忒修斯能感觉到某种火热而坚硬的触感从他的大腿上传来。即使在前一分钟他自认为已经做好了心理准备，此刻却仍然能感受到自己的脸正在微微发热。他并不是一个禁欲主义者，可这几年来种种杂乱的烦心事儿让他几乎没有任何空闲去解决自己的生理需求。在这一点上，巫师比麻瓜幸运得多，只需要一个咒语他们就能让自己消停下来。

他发誓他从来没有遇到过这样尴尬的场面。此刻，他的弟弟在他的大腿上胡乱的磨蹭着，把他的下半身弄得黏黏糊糊一团糟。与此同时，他能感觉到一只手——带着薄薄的茧子，他能感觉到——从他的脊背间滑落，顺着他的腰部向下，停在了他的臀部上。梅林在上，这可实在是太羞耻了。忒修斯忍不住把头埋在了纽特的肩膀上，如果可以的话，他真想对自己施上一个闭耳塞听。

他能感觉到纽特的手揉捏着自己的臀部，指尖轻轻地触碰着那个入口。（除了这个，忒修斯想不出还能用什么来称呼那个地方）当他的弟弟试图往他的身体里塞入一个指节的时候，他不能不感到一阵异样的疼痛，他甚至没有意识到自己忍不住痛呼了一声。纽特轻轻地皱了皱眉头，从身后抓起魔杖，嘴里模糊不清地念了一句咒语。天知道他的弟弟是从哪里学到这些稀奇古怪的把戏的，即使在这个时候，忒修斯也总是会被这些琐碎的小事吸引注意。又或者是他试图转移自己的注意力，谁知道呢。

在他的哥哥试图催眠自己的时候，纽特已经塞进了第三根手指。他轻轻地在他哥哥的身体里抽插着，试图寻找那个敏感的小角落。从未被人触碰过的地方显得不知所措，忒修斯紧绷着身子，搂着对方的手臂收得更紧了些。纽特轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，安抚性地抚摸着他的脊背。如果他的哥哥直到这是他安抚发情期动物的常用手法之一，必然会气得皱起眉头。忒修斯的性器半硬着，这种不上不下的感觉让他颇为难受，在他试图抛下羞耻心安抚一下自己的欲望之时，纽特的手指突然碰到了他身体里的某个地方。难以形容的快感顺着脊梁直直地冲进他的脑袋，他的哥哥忍不住软了腰。

纽特反复顶弄着那块小小的软肉，直到他的哥哥颤抖着身体狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀。天知道他有多少年没有见过自己成熟稳重的哥哥如此孩子气的报复了，他甚至忍不住微微地笑了起来。他的阴茎已经硬得有些发痛了，他却仍然忍不住想要捉弄这个整天摆着架子的傲罗。纽特轻轻地顶弄着早已湿润的入口，在他的哥哥忍不住摆动自己的腰臀的时候，狠狠地插了进去，换来的是一个在他怀里颤抖着身子，控制不住地发出呻吟的忒修斯。

他的哥哥比他高上那么几英寸，却意外地柔软。当纽特在他的哥哥身体里抽插的时候，忒修斯的大腿悄悄地夹住了他的腰。他还是不愿意转过头来，侧着头把半边脸藏在阴影之中，纽特第一次发现他的哥哥和那些不听话的小动物竟然如此地相似。尽管表面上他对这门子事有些抗拒，可他身后的那个小穴却吸得厉害。纽特悄悄地握住忒修斯的性器，意料之中的听见了某些无法隐忍的呻吟。

“斯卡曼德先生？请问您下班了吗？”门外突然传来家养小精灵细细的声音，忒修斯猛地抬起头，绷紧了身体，纽特只感觉自己的性器被猛地绞紧。忒修斯慌乱地去摸自己不知道被纽特扔到何处的魔杖，而直到门口的脚步声渐渐远去的时候，他们才意识到家养小精灵不会在未经允许的情况下进入办公区。

纽特刚想抬起手来安抚他的哥哥，却被忒修斯猛地挣开。他的性器滑落出来，忒修斯把他推到了地上。直到他倒地的那一刻他才发现，这块原本就铺着地毯的地面，不知何时垫上了忒修斯的大衣。他的哥哥跨在他的身上，试图把他的性器一点一点地塞进自己的后穴。直到忒修斯落在他身上的那一刻，他才意识到有些事情早已和记忆中的不同了。在他离开的这几个月里，他的哥哥瘦了一圈，甚至他下颌的曲线都都带着某种让人疼痛的尖利。青色眼圈在苍白的皮肤上无比明显，他甚至发现忒修斯的头发比记忆中要长了，要知道，他那时髦的哥哥向来不会不打理自己的外表，毕竟这也算是一种贵族的礼仪。

忒修斯在他的身上起伏着，常年裹在大衣里的身体染上了一层粉红色，这让他想起某个遥远平原上的落日。性的快感裹挟着他们，可这一刻又远不止如此。当忒修斯赤裸着身体伏在他胸膛的这一刻，他终于亲眼目睹了曾经在某个瞬间瞥见的脆弱。在这个清醒的时刻，他第一次望进他的哥哥的眼睛。那片蔚蓝色的大海一望无边，但他知道，那里总藏着一处平静的港湾。

纽特从未如此真切地意识到他们是血肉相连的兄弟，分享着某种坚固却又不堪一击痛苦。他在他胞兄的身体里，他们本该如此的，他们从来就不该分离，这分明是在他们出生前就被写好的命运。一滴滚烫的水珠落在他的眼角，和他的眼泪混在一起。那必然是某种比泪水更为苦涩的液体。在更深的痛苦之中，他射进了忒修斯的身体里。

他能感觉到他们在一同轻颤着，落日的余辉早已从房间中逃逸，只剩下一片黑暗的冷寂。他的哥哥终于找回了自己的魔杖，轻轻地念了一个加温咒。在某个瞬间，他甚至分不清自己身在何处。他的脑海中闪过许多片段的碎影，可它们却又如天边飞腾的鸟儿一般猝然离去。睡意慢慢地笼罩了上来，那些被抹去的悲伤与痛苦在他的脑海中若即若离。他试图保持清醒，却被一双温柔的手掌遮住了眼睛。

“睡吧，我的小阿尔特弥斯。”

他听见熟悉的声音，一如儿时无数个睡前时分。于是他闭上眼，安静地落入一片柔软的黑暗中。

“Obliviate. ”

-END-


End file.
